Iron Will
by whispering.in.the.shadows
Summary: Willa has always been someone left on the outskirts of things, even within her own family. But, now her mother is dead and it's up to Willa to care for her younger siblings. Things are complicated when two FBI agents start investigating the deaths in town
1. Chapter 1

**January 8****th,**** 2009**

_high school classroom_

_somewhere in East Tennessee_

Cassie laughed with her group of friends as the class clown, Brad Chance, made an elaborate scene of asking the honors chem teacher to marry him. Mrs. Collins simply pointed to Brad's empty seat next to Cassie and tried to look disapproving, but she failed to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up.

Cassie noted that Mrs. Collins cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed a little brighter. It had to be terribly ego boosting to have a handsome eighteen year old making mooneyes at you when you're in your forties (even if it is just for pretend).

Cassie shared a grin with Brad as he took his seat. Mrs. Collins waited for the class to calm before returning to the lesson. As she turned back to the white board and continued to write notes Brad leaned over to Cassie. "Check that out, Cassie. Iron Will didn't so much as crack a smile," he whispered in her ear.

Cassie looked out of the corner of her eye at 'Iron Will' Willa. The tall, dark-eyed brunette hadn't even paused in her note taking. Brad heaved a sigh as he slumped back in his seat. Cassie couldn't help but feel sorry for Brad and his hopeless crush on the school's loner.

Cassie had at one time been friends with Willa. Seven years ago when Cassie first moved to this little podunk town Willa had been the only one to befriend the new girl. Then when the next school year started Cassie suddenly found herself apart of the popular click... but not Willa. She didn't fit into the mold like Cassie did.

Willa was always quite and constantly had a book with her. Whereas Cassie kept up with the latest celeb news and had designer clothes from shopping trips to New York and L.A with her mother. So when Cassie gained new friends the pair drifted apart. Cassie still felt that phantom twinge of guilt for abandoning Willa.

Brad had moved to Tennessee a little over three years ago from Wyoming. His humor and rugged good looks had instantly found him a place amongst Cassie's crowd of friends. His warm heart and honesty had wormed it's way into Cassie's heart and before either knew it they had become best friends.

Cassie had first noticed Brad's secret crush during a school football game nearly a year ago. Both of Cassie's and Brad's parents had volunteered to run the concession stand. So the pair of teenagers were left to walk around the field and interact with the band in the parking lot as they prepped for half time.

Up until the moment Cassie had spotted Willa speaking with a younger boy as he fiddled with his trombone she had completely forgotten Willa had younger siblings. Clearly from the flushed freshman's face Willa was teasing her younger brother, but they both grinned and laughed as he made some comeback. Willa's whole face had lit up when she laughed and her dark brown eyes held a twinkle that Cassie noticed she didn't have during school.

Brad's sharp intake of breath had Cassie looking at him concerned. He appeared completely starstruck. At that moment Cassie knew with a certainty of a woman's intuition that Brad had fallen head over heels for Willa. All it had taken was a single laugh from a quite girl he barely noticed and he was gone.

Cassie smiled at the memory and promised herself that she'd find a way to fix Brad and 'Iron Will' Willa Winchester up before graduation. Nothing short of hell on earth was going to stop her...

_A/N: It's my first fanfiction. So all constructive criticism is warmly welcomed. All flames with be used to roast marshmallows for smores. ;)_

_Before anyone asks- Yes, future chapters will be longer. Yes, this will eventually be a sis fic and Willa is it. No, it will not be entirely situated around Cassie. Dean and Sam will be making an appearance possibly next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:In this story there will be parts with some strong language. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and only mine. You have been warned. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural would I be writing fanfiction for it?  
_

_Four and a half months later_

_**May 13th 2009**_

_7:08 am _

"Guys! Move your asses! Bus will be here in ten minutes!" Willa shouted from the kitchen and finished bagging her siblings lunches.

A willowy blond entered the kitchen and snatched an apple from the counter. "I'm not going to ride the bus this morning. Samantha is going to drive me to school."

"Are you actually going to school, Leslie?" Willa asked. "Or you going to knock off and hangout at somebodies house?"

Leslie frowned. "Fuck you, Willa. I haven't skipped in over two months. And it's not like you can preach since you're not going."

Willa arched a disbelieving eyebrow and turned to fully face her sixteen year old sister. "Language. And that's not answering my question, Les. And I happened to pass my classes ahead of time and got my GED."

Leslie flipped her sister off and dropped her apple into one of the lunch bags. Bag in hand she stomped out of the kitchen towards the front door. Another fair haired girl and guy jumped out of her way and stepped into the kitchen.

Willa sighed and rolled her eyes at their questioning looks. "Leslie is in one of those moods this morning." She handed both teens their own lunches then asked absent absentmindedly as she put up the lunch fixings, "Is Scott and Charlie ready yet?"

Matt and Sally both shrugged. "I think Charlie is but Scott hasn't came out of the bathroom yet," Matt said as he peered into his bag.

Willa propped her hip against the counter. "Please don't tell me he's combing that goop into his hair again. He looks like mini John Travolta wannabe reject from Grease."

Sally grinned at her sister and held her hands up, palms out. "OK. We won't tell."

Willa swatted at the fourteen year old. Sally leaped nimbly out of the way and darted from the room with a laugh. Matt smiled and went to follow her then stopped when Willa called him back. "Yeah?"

"Drag Scott from the bathroom if you have to and keep an eye on that twin of your's today. Call me on my cell as soon as you realize Leslie has disappeared somewhere. She can't miss anymore school as it is. Especially so close to summer break."

"Sure thing, Willa. Oh! And I'll have to stay after school today to practice with the band for that concert next week." Matt said quickly before he disappeared up the stairs to presumably get his brother.

Willa growled in frustration and muttered to herself. "Can't _anyone_ give me some freaking warning before they trap me into something? Now I'll have to reschedule everything to pick up Matt from school."

"WILLA!" A voice shouted from another portion of the house. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY HISTORY PAPER IS?"

Willa shouted back. "Your essay is sitting on the table in the living room, Charlie."

The sound of boots on hardwood warned Willa of Charlie's arrival and she positioned herself beside the doorway to the kitchen. Sure enough when Charlie entered the kitchen her boots slipped on the tile floor. Willa caught her youngest sister before she hit the floor.

"Thanks," Charlie said breathlessly. Charlie stood back up and swiped a lunch bag. Then she started back through the doorway.

"Hold your horses right there Charlotte. Let me get a good look at you." Willa snagged Charlie by the back of her jacket and spun her around. She groaned at the sight of the makeup on the ten year old girl's face. Willa gazed toward the ceiling. "Why do you hate me?" she asked in a mock pleading voice.

Charlie jerked out of Willa's hold. "I think it looks good," she pouted bringing attention to the glittery dark red gloss. Then she fluttered her lashes. The bright green eyeshadow was a stark contrast to the blue of her eyes.

Willa bunched her fists on her hips. She leaned down until she was inches from Charlie's face. "Nooo," she drawled slowly. "It looks like something that belongs on a gaudy Vegas showgirl."

Charlie glared at Willa. "Jeez! Do you _always_ have to be so sarcastic?"

Willa smirked at her sister. "Yup," she replied with a nod. "Now go wash that crap off before you go to school-" Willa glanced at the watch on her wrist. "You have approximately four minutes to get washed up and out the door."

Charlie huffed and stomped out of the kitchen. "Ugh! I can't stand you!"

"Love you too sis!" Willa called after her and rubbed at the ache forming in her temples.

Five minutes later the bus honked. Willa held open the front door and watched as her siblings rushed past. She curbed her annoyance as she noted Scott's heavily gelled hair and Charlie's bright eyeshadow and lip gloss. Sally was the only one to turn back when she reached the bus to wave goodbye. Willa raised her hand in farewell from the shadow of the covered porch and went back inside.

* * *

Dean eased the Impala into the gravel drive and looked around as he shut off the engine. The house he studied was two story formal looking kind of house you'd expect a southern home to look like. The wooden fence surrounding the five acres around the house was covered with flowering vines. A dozen oak and walnut trees gave the property a reprieve from the morning heat, but just enough sunlight filtered through to give the place a somewhat cheery glow. The grass was also growing up and weeds had taken root in the flower beds.

Dean stepped out of the car and turned to look at his brother over the hood of the Impala. "So this is the place? It don't seem like much."

Sam shrugged and they fell into step as they walked to the front door. "Well what were you expecting exactly?"

It was Dean's turn to shrug and he shifted uncomfortably in his suit. "Dunno. The way that chick at city hall kept going on and on about the dead guy you'd have thought he lived in a palace."

They paused at the door and knocked loudly. There was a sound of something crashing and then a curse. The sound of footsteps coming towards the door and a voice called out. "Damn it! Leslie, so help me if that's you and your higher than a kite I'll-"The door swung open and the agitated look on the young woman's face vanished. She tightened the belt on her white bathrobe and stood straighter. She was tall enough to look both Dean and Sam in the eye with having tilt her head back. Her long dark hair was damp and it was plainly obvious she had just gotten out of the shower. Dean and Sam both took note of the mask of cool indifference that slipped over her features.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely not quite hostile but not friendly either.

The brothers pulled their Ids simultaneously and flashed them. "FBI, Miss. This here is Agent Halford and I'm Agent Downing," Sam supplied quickly. "Do you mind answering some questions?"

The girl's brows drew together and she frowned. "Depends. What is the subject of your line of questioning? Is this of any matter that I might need a lawyer for?"

Dean took a half step forward and worked to reassure her quickly. "No, Miss. It's just some general questions we where hoping you might help us to answer in our investigation." The last thing the brothers needed was this girl to balk and go to the real authorities.

"Investigation? I'm afraid before I allow you access to my home I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate." She demanded then added somewhat grudgingly, "Please."

Sam offered her a dimpled reassuring smile. "We've been sent to investigate the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Glory as well as several others."

The girl's eyes went wide and she stiffened. "Come in."

* * *

Once inside and seated on the comfortably overstuffed couch Sam and Dean waited for the girl to return from putting some clothes on. They each studied to lay of the room and the items within it. Dean's gaze caught on the pictures sitting atop a small glass cabinet in the far corner.

Dean stood and walked over to get a better look at the photos. In most of the them was the man Dean recognized from his obituary picture as Dale Glory. It seemed the man loved to be the center of attention from Dean's guess as he was situated smack dab in the middle of most the pictures he was in. In the only two pictures he didn't occupy was the girl that answered the door. In the first the girl stood with five fair haired younger children and in the second she posed sitting next to Mrs. Gretchen Glory.

The creak of a floorboard in the hallway had Dean turning around. The girl was using a towel to vigorously rub her hair dry and she now wore a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top. Her gaze darted back and forth between the men and she quickly sat in one of the large arm chairs facing the couch.

"So what is it that makes you think my mom was murdered?"

Dean and Sam shared a puzzled look. "We don't-" Sam began but was cut off by the girl.

"You said you're investigating her death. She died back in January because of a car accident." The brothers were vaguely reminded of a predator the way her eyes pinned them. "Don't treat me like an imbecile. You're federal agents so why 'investigate' the death of two people who skidded off the road in the middle of the night?"

Sam pulled a pad of paper from the inside of his suit coat. "You saying your Gretchen and Dale Glory's daughter? Can we have you full name?"

Dean crossed his and asked before the girl could answer, "The report said the Glory's oldest children are both sixteen."

"_Their_ children are, but Dale is- was just my step-dad. My name is Willa. I'm the sole legal guardian for my half-brothers and sisters."

"Can give us your father's full name and address?"

Willa shook her head. "Sorry can't help you there. Never met the man and I don't know any address. From what I've been told by my mom he was just some drifter passing through and they hooked up for a couple days and he split. End of story."

"Well can you give us a name? It could help our investigation."

"I can never be for sure, but the name Mom put on my certificate was John Winchester."

_A/N: Ooh I just left you guys with a cliffhanger didn't I? * dodges throwing objects *_

_So what did ya think, folks?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: :D Thank you to everyone who has either reviewed or added this story to their alerts or favorite list. I'm touched beyond words. And I'm really sorry it toke over a week to update. I got a new job so I'll update probably once a week. Maybe twice if I can find the time._

_P.S. Anyone guess which band members names Dean and Sam are using for their aliases? If not there will be a clue in this chapter from the bands' 1978 album. Keep your eyes open. _

Willa was getting rather annoyed at the two Feds sitting across from her. And Willa happened to be a very patient person- she had over the years learned that patience was not only a virtue, but an essential when one had five little brothers and sisters.

Since telling them about her biological father they had started acting rather weird. They'd shoot each other glances and asked the most asinine questions. Like had she noticed anything strange like noises or sudden changes in the temperature. Once the Agent Halford guy started coughing and Willa could almost swear he said something along the line of 'Christo' or something. Things seemed to be drifting more towards X-files rather than reality.

Willa was sure to keep her answers short and to the point to all their questions. And then her phone started playing 'Heroes End' indicating a text message. A little embarrassed Willa pulled out her cell and muttered an apology to the two men. "Sorry, but I have to see what this is."

Both men seemed a little irked at the interruption but didn't protest.

Willa flipped open her phone and swore under her breath when she read the message. She quickly sent a reply and snapped her phone shut with a scowl.

"Problem?" Agent Halford asked. His green eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

"Yes, actually. That was a friend of mine from work. I've got to go in early today so I'm going to have to ask you to finish this another time," Willa said absently as she rose from her seat. The two men quickly stood with Willa and exchanged glances again.

The taller one with shaggy brown hair, Agent Downing, shook his head. "That's alright. I believe that's all we need to know for now. But if we need anything else answered we'll be sure to contact you."

Willa gnawed at her lip and made sure her eyes were wide and innocent looking. "Thank you. And I'd appreciate it if you could keep me updated in some way in your investigation. If you can that is?" she asked in a hopeful voice._ If I can get their sympathy in some way maybe I'll learn about what happened to my mom,_ she thought to herself.

Agent Halford took a step towards Willa and she wanted to bristle at the feeling of being crowded, but she didn't let her expression change. "We'll have to speak with our superiors about something like that. This _is_ an on going investigation."

Agent Downing looked somewhat pained at his partner's aggressiveness and smiled reassuringly at Willa. "We will be sure to do all that we can."

"Thanks."

Then the two men traipsed out the door and Willa shut if softly behind them. Almost as soon as the door was completely closed she heard the muffled voices of the Feds arguing. Willa moved over to the window and peaked through the curtains hoping to hear more. She watched as both men climbed into a black classic Chevy and then Willa couldn't hear anything else over the rumble of the engine. For some reason the car reminded her something but she couldn't remember what.

Willa watched as the car pulled out of the drive and turned right down the road. The only house that way for miles was the Martins. Willa told herself not to think about them and headed for the kitchen to grab her keys and bag.

"They're not who they say they are."

Willa jumped and spun around to face the person who spoke. A woman in her mid-20s stood in the center of the living room staring at Willa. "They're not who they say they are," the woman repeated before vanishing.

* * *

Elizabeth Martin held her husband, Archer's, hand in her own and swallowed back the tears as she thought about the untimely demise of the Glorys. "Gretchen was just one of those people you know? She would have given anyone the shirt off her back if they asked her," she softly told the two men from the FBI.

"What about Dale Glory? What kind of person was he?" Agent Downing asked.

Elizabeth and Archer shared a look. Archer licked his lips and answered hesitantly, "We didn't really know Dale all that well." Archer's voice betrayed a British accent. "But I can tell you this- Dale was a very smart man when it came to scientific matters, but when it came down to simple human nature he... to put it simply was a bloody fool."

Agent Halford leaned forward in interest. "Why do you say that?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "What my husband means to say is Dale was a very charming man. He had lots of acquaintances, but not anyone he could call a 'friend'..." A dark look crossed Elizabeth's face. "Quite frankly the reason was he was an arrogant, narcissistic pig. He alienated his entire family and everyone else at every possible turn!"

Archer looked a little alarmed at his wife's outburst, but not at all surprised. Elizabeth's face suddenly reddened in embarrassment as she took a calming breath. "Sorry."

The two agents exchanged glances. The taller of the two shifted in his seat then asked, "What can you tell us about Willa?"

Elizabeth gasped and squeezed Archer's hand tightly. "Willa? Surely you don't suspect _her_ of anything do you? I won't believe it!"

Agent Downing was quick to reassure her. "Not at all Mrs. Martin."

A voice called from down the hall. "Mom? Dad? Is someone here?"

"We're in the living room, Addie," Elizabeth called back.

A young woman rolled into the room in a wheel chair. She had a pale alabaster complexion with long black braided into a single plait that hung over her shoulder. She halted her chair and looked at the strangers uncertainly. "Umm, hi?"

Archer gestured toward the FBI. "Addie, this is Agents Halford and Downing. Agents, this is our daughter Adeline."

Addie rolled her eyes and wheeled next the chairs the agents sat in. She reached out a hand and firmly shook both men's hands. "Nice to meet you. But please call me Addie."

Both men smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Addie eyed both men shrewdly. "So why are you here?"

"Adeline," Archer snapped reprovingly. "Be polite."

Addie frowned at her father and snapped back. "I have a right to know don't I? Or am I too delicate to understand the complexity of a simple conversation?"

Archer scowled at his daughter and opened his mouth to reply. Elizabeth pinched his leg and he fell silent with a glare. "That's not what you father was implying Addie," Elizabeth sighed.

Agent Downing cleared his throat. "Actually, Addie, we were just asking your parents some questions about your neighbors the Glorys."

Addie's face twisted with worry. "Has something happened? Is Willa and the others okay?"

The agents glanced at each other making Addie think they carried on some form of silent conversation. "Are you friends with any of the Glorys?"

"Willa and I are- or was- friends." Addie looked away and bit her lip. "We had an argument several months ago and I said some things I shouldn't have said. She hasn't came by since then."

Agent Halford leaned forward and asked, "Addie? Do you mind if I speak to you alone?"

Archer scowled clearly ready to protest, but Addie quickly said, "Sure. Come on, we can talk on the back porch." Addie reversed then turned her chair around and started down the hallway.

Agent Downing gave Elizabeth and Archer an embarrassed smile. "Umm..." He glanced down at the notepad then pulled some photos from his jacket pocket. "Do you know any of these people or if they had any connection to the Glorys?"

* * *

Dean sat on the wicker chair. Thankfully the back porch was enclosed and air conditioned.

"So how come you're asking about the Glorys, Agent Halford?" Addie blurted out.

Dean eyed the wheelchair bound young woman uncertainly. _'What the hell,'_ he thought. "My partner and I believe there may be a connection between the deaths of Dale and Gretchen Glory and five other couples in the last three years."

Addie looked confused. "Wait a minute. I thought that the wreak was just an accident?"

Dean shrugged. "There's just too many coincidences for me to believe that." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "So do you know the Glorys real well?"

It was Addie's turn to shrug. "As well as anyone who didn't actually live in the house with them I guess. But-" Addie rapped her knuckles on the arm rest of her wheel chair. "Due to certain circumstances such as this contraption and insanely protective parents I don't get out much." She smiled ruefully. "So mostly I know the Glorys through Willa."

"What can you tell me about Willa's biological father?" Dean asked.

"Uh... not much," Addie said hesitantly as if afraid she might be betraying her friend's trust. "Willa only talked to me about him a few times. Said he was a drifter or something. He met Gretchen and they shacked up for a weekend. He left and a couple months later Gretchen went to the doctor and found out she was pregnant. Talk about a shock for her cause when she was married to her first husband she had been told she couldn't have kids."

"First husband?"

"Yeah. Gretchen got married to some guy when she eighteen. Divorced the slug five years later when she got tired of him cheating on her. He then run off with some chick to Arizona and got killed driving drunk."

Dean nodded taking in the information to share with his brother later. "So what about the kids? What can you tell me about them?"

"Well, there's Matt and Leslie. They're twins, but couldn't be more different. Leslie is an all around spoiled brat and Matt tends to be a bit of an air head. Sally, she's the social butterfly. Charlie, short for Charlotte, thinks she's a fashion expert and does everything to be contradictory to the rules. And then Scott- well it's kinda hard to pin him down. One day he's a little angel the next he'll be hell on wheels. Typical seven year old right?"

Dean smirked. "That sounds about right, but what about Willa?"

Addie chewed her lip in thought. "I'll tell you this- Not a one of them deserved Willa."

"Why you say that?"

"Willa could be something if not for them dragging her down all the damn time." Addie grouched. "Dale was a complete dick to her since she was little. Gretchen used to get in arguments with him about giving her the Glory name. He'd say that Willa didn't _deserve_ his family name," she snorted. "As if he was better than her."

Dean gritted his teeth. He hated guys like this Dale Glory. What kind of people treat others like that just to give themselves a sense of importance? "So how did Willa react to that?"

Addie shrugged. "How she takes everything I guess. She just shook things like that off and continued on with her life. She's not the type to dwell on stuff, but she doesn't exactly jump into stuff head first either. Her mom described her best as 'an aloof observer'."

Dean raised a brow. "So what you're saying is that she is a loner basically."

She nodded. "Yup. And a smart one at that." Addie leaned back in her chair and grinned. Pride shone obvious on her face. "Last year she scored a 25 on her ACT test and it was her first time taking it. She got all kinds of scholarship offers from colleges around the country. Told her she didn't have to pay an application fee or write an essay either."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the woman. "I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

Addie chewed her bottom lip and her eyes turned sad. "Now my dirty secret comes out... After the funerals Willa just needed to get out of the house. All her siblings friends and their families were at the house so she wasn't leaving them alone or anything. She just needed a little breathing room where she could vent a little. So she walked here. She told me about how some government dope came by to talk to her about 'placing' her brothers and sisters somewhere." Addie frowned and wouldn't meet Dean's gaze. "She told the fucker flat out that there was no possible way she would put what was left of her family in foster care. Or worse put them with Dale's family... I got a little short with her. She had been working so hard to save up the money and planning to move out... She could have been _anything_ she wanted... I told her to think about herself first... We argued and she stormed out. Haven't spoke to her since." She sucked in a breath. "If one thing can be said about Willa it's that she takes her family very seriously."

Thoughts raced through Dean's head. Everything he was being told seemed to confirm that Willa might certainly be his sister... He needed to think and talk to Sam. He cleared his throat and stood quickly. "Thank you for the help," he said quickly and turned to leave.

Addie wheeled forward to block him. "Wait just a minute, Agent."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and waited even though it grated on his nerves a little. He really needed to get out of here.

Addie locked eyes with Dean and stared him down from her wheel chair. "Look. If you really want information for your investigation on these 'accidents' go to the high school and talk to Mrs. Jillian. Her husband is sort of the guy who knows everyone and everything that goes on in this town. And he writes for the town paper."

Dean nodded and left the woman sitting on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:Sorry for such a long wait. But I do have an excuse! Birthdays for two sisters. A stomach virus that had me down for a whole week, even turning over in bed made me motion sick. Lost two great-aunts. Then there is the general everyday craziness of life that loves to get in the way. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Winchester brothers or any characters that you may recognize. _

_Also kudos to Davids-Gurl222 for the correct answer of Judas Priest! _

_Now on with the story! _

Willa tried to rub some warmth into her arms as the bottom of her tennis shoes squeaked against the hallway floor. The stark bleakness of the interior of the building set her teeth on edge making Willa set her pace to almost a jog as she rounded a corner.

"Willa!" A harried looking woman charged towards the teenager. The left side of the woman's nurses scrubs was soaked and wild locks of graying hair stuck out at strange angles. Willa thought privately that she looked like a half-drowned Albert Einstein.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Marlin?" Willa asked pretending to be politely concerned.

"No! Everything is NOT alright!" The nurse threw her hands into the air as if seeking divine intervention. "That damned ol' fool Myrtle is pelting every nurse in sight with water balloons!" she snarled.

Willa quelled her dislike for the woman and nodded without expression. "I'll be sure to talk to him about that before we go out, ma'am."

The nurse sneered then stalked off down an adjoining hall. Willa gritted her teeth at the woman's attitude and muttered beneath her breath, "Bitch."

Nurse Marlin froze mid step and Willa quickly darted towards her destination... In the opposite direction of 'The Shrew of Private Meadows Assisted Living Facility'.

_'Coward,'_ a part of her mind whispered.

_'Yup. And I don't care who knows it so long as I don't have to spend any second longer than necessary with 'The Shrew','_ the other side reasoned.

As Willa walked she passed three more nurses in various states of dryness and exchanged somewhat friendly greetings. Coming to a stop outside of the room she had been seeking Willa glanced at one of the many nursing stations. Noting the fact that money was exchanging hands as bets were made at Willa's expense. Most likely whether or not Willa would be on the receiving end of a balloon.

Willa rapped her knuckles against the partially closed door and raised her voice. "Clay! I'm coming in!" Willa quickly dodged a purple water filled balloon and pulled the door back towards her as fast as she opened it. "Dang it, Clay! I swear if you toss a projectile of any form at me again you can forget about Thursday lunch at the A&W," Willa swore sharply.

Willa waited for several long moments before easing the door open and slipping inside. A man stood by the window that overlooked a flower garden below. The wrinkles creasing his face mapped out a life that had always know what is was like to have to work hard for a living. They fit well with the mane of white hair on his head, but clashed with the fiercely mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

_'The body never can agree with the heart on how old it truly is,' _as Grandma used to say.

Clay made a grand gesture and bowed to the amused teenager. He straightened slowly then stepped forward to embrace her. "Willa, my dear," he kissed both of her cheeks warmly. "It really has been too long since we've seen one another. The world seems so bleak without your brilliant smile to brighten my dreary existence."

Willa snorted on a laugh. "Clay save the flowery speeches and charm for someone who doesn't know you so well," she said with a grin.

Clay pouted for a moment and then his smile returned full force. "I suppose your right, dear..." A bushy white eyebrow arched in a conspiratorial manner. "What do you say we bust outta here?"

Willa nodded then she took notice of Clay's attire. "Clay Mrytle why are you wearing a tux?"

Clay tugged on the lapels of his jacket and adjusted his bow tie. "We are going to that little Italian bistro you make puppy eyes at every time we pass."

Willa frowned. "Clay I don't have the kind of money to buy a glass of water there never mind lunch. Besides," She said as she took his arm to lead him from the room. "We always go to eat at A&W."

"Nonsense," Clay waved his hand like he was brushing the thought from existence. "I'll use that cheap piece of plastic my daughter keeps insisting I use."

Willa sighed in defeat even as she grinned in anticipation. "Fine, but just so you know I'm only giving in because you have used my love of Italian food against me." The grin widened to the point she thought it would break her face in two as they exited the room and Willa noted the looks of disgust on several of the newer nurses as they handed over the bet money they had lost.

"Of course, Willa. Whatever you say, my dear."

* * *

Jason Lincoln slid across the picnic table and settled into the seat beside Cassie with the grace of a dancer. Cassie eyed the gleaming smile on the teenagers face with apprehension.

Brad shifted uneasily in the seat on the other side of Cassie. "I know that smile," Brad announced cautiously. "That smile usually leads to a very violent doom... or a really awesome time."

Cassie silently agreed with her best friend. She tilted her chair back on two legs and crossed her arms. "So which is it, Jace?" she demanded regally. Heck being the unofficial and unquestioned queen of the seniors had its perks.

Jason's smile brightened another mega watt. "How much do you love me? You know ya love me. Cause other wise I wouldn't have gone to the trouble to blackmail my brother to get us fake Ids and take us to the Tavern tomorrow night when 'Masked Iron' is scheduled to play."

Cassie set her seat down hard on all four legs and her mouth dropped open in shock. "You joshing me aren't you? You gotta be cause they is no one on planet Earth that has the kinda luck you got!"

"Believe it, Cass." Jason leaned back against the table basking in the glow of his accomplishment. "Cause tomorrow night we are going to get wasted and rock out to some awesome music until we can no longer hug the walls to stand up!"

Brad crowed in delight. "Finally a little action!"

Jason leaned forward with a half serious look on his face. Considering that this was Jason, a boy who abhorred anything to do with anything remotely serious, Cassie and Brad decided to treat whatever he was about to say like a state secret. "Here's the plan. My cousin is getting married and I invited you guys to go with me so I wouldn't be bored to tears. You can't receive a cell phone signal there cause of the mountainous terrain. We'll be back Sunday evening at the latest."

Cassie raised a hand.

Jason mimed pushing glasses up the bridge of his nose and blinked owlishly at Cassie. "Yes, Miss Ellison?"

"I've noted a flaw in your plan there professor."

"Oh? Pray do tell."

"Hello? Your parents?" Cassie pointed out. "You know those people you call 'Mom' and 'Dad'. They allow your ungrateful ass to live under their roof and eat them out of house and home... And you don't even have the common decency to blow up like the Goodyear blimp the way you can pack it away."

"Jealous?" Jason asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Cassie answered his question with a razor edged smile. "Don't make me hurt you, Jason. I just got these jeans and I'd hate to have to clean blood stains off them."

Brad smothered a laugh with his hand and enjoyed the easy banter between the friends. As the pair traded death threats. growing more and more creative with each one, Brad let his eyes drift. Then he saw Willa.

The sun revealed a natural copper tint to her dark brown hair and Brad decided that the blue of Willa's tank top was the perfect color on her. He hungrily watched the way her jeans hugged her and the natural sway of her hips as she walked down the sidewalk on the other side of the street with an elderly man... Then she leaned over to pick up a stray piece of trash and Brad thought he was going to swallow his tongue.

Cassie and Jason both glanced at him concerned when all he could was make strangled noises and point.

"She has a tattoo!" Cassie and Jason exclaimed at the same time.


End file.
